Levelling devices for furniture and other articles are not new, and have been used for quite some time in Europe, but such devices are expensive, usually complex in construction, and predominantly affixed to the structure to be supported in a rigid manner with only that portion of the device engaging the supporting surface susceptible to movement in order to achieve levelling. Thus, articles equipped with such levelling devices occupy more space when being transported as a result of this construction. If the levelling devices are removed for shipment, the securing mechanism becomes worn and frequently develops a loose fit when it is actuated several times during removal and reinstallation. Moreover, the removed adjustable legs must be packed separately and shipped either with the article to be supported or independent thereof thereby subjecting them to loss or misplacement.